


Drabbles et défis de l'Enfer [Version Harry Potter]

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Canon, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Drabbles et autres texte cours sur Harry Potter, le tout basé sur des défis de l'Enfer de Dante. Multiship. Aucun des textes n'a de lien avec les autres, sauf mention contraire dans les notes ou le résumé.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Devant la cheminée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny et Hermione se retrouvent dans la salle commune, tôt un matin de début de vacance.

La salle commune était pratiquement déserte en ce dimanche matin, les élèves faisaient la grasse matinée pour ce premier jour de vacance, mais Hermione était déjà levée et blottie sur un canapé devant la cheminée elle lisait tranquillement.  
  
« Toujours la première debout hein. » Fit remarquer une voix depuis l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et sourit à Ginny.  
  
« Toujours. » Confirma-t-elle. « J'attends que les garçons se lèvent. »  
  
Ginny fit la moue et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.  
  
« Ils vont mettre du temps à ce lever. » Soupira la rousse. « Tu lis quoi ? »  
  
« Un roman moldu, EverWorld. » Répondit Hermione. « Je te le prêterai si tu veux ! »  
  
« Oui pourquoi pas. »  
  
Elles restèrent silencieuse pendant un moment, Hermione lisant pendant que Ginny contemplait les flammes dans la cheminée. C'était un silence confortable, elles étaient bien comme ça.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes Hermione referma son livre et soupira.  
  
« Tu sais quoi ? On devrait descendre sans eux, on est pas obligée de les attendre ! » Dit Hermione en se leva.  
  
Ginny se leva en riant et elle attrapa la main d'Hermione pour la faire se tourner vers elle, puis, sans vraiment y réfléchir, la rousse posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre jeune fille.  
  
C'était la première fois que Ginny embrassait une fille. Et c'était la même chose pour Hermione.  
  
Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre. Et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles souriaient. Elles sortirent de la salle commune un peu plus tard, sans savoir que ce venait de se passer avait eut un témoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny Weasley/Hermione Granger [Couples improbables]  
> Ginny/Hermione Granger [La roulette]  
> La première fois que j'embrasse une fille [Premières fois]  
> Deux cent vingt septième baiser : Un baiser entre deux femmes [Le défis des baisers]  
> Mot du 16/06/2020 : Flamme [Mot du jour]  
> Écrire sur une rousse [Qui est-ce]  
> Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter [Fandom de la semaine]


	2. Amaryllis Dursley à Poudlard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'entrée de la fille de Dudley à Poudlard, elle est proche de son cousin James et des "cousins" Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble de pile 100 mots (selon word). Réponse à deux défis & un gage de l'Enfer de Dante.  
> [Amaryllis est l'OC créer pour l'occasion, la fille d'un Dudley réconcilié avec Harry et qui accepte la magie ! Les enfants Weasley la considèrent comme leur cousine et elle est très proche de James. Je la ferai probablement réapparaitre dans d'autres textes sur la next gen.]

Amaryllis déglutit, accrochée à la main de son cousin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle allait bientôt être répartie.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis si nerveuse. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je crois que je vais vomir. »

James serra la main de sa cousine alors que Fred lui adressait un sourire canaille.

« Si tu le fais, vise bien Amaryllis. » Lança-t-il.

« Crétin ! » Dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Fred ne fit que lui tirer la langue.

« Dursley, Amaryllis. » Appela le professeur Londubat.

Elle déglutit, et s'avança, toujours nerveuse, mais plus calme et détendue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> écrire un drabble de 100 mots exactement [Cap ou pas cap]  
> écrire sur Fred II Weasley [Qui est-ce]
> 
> Dialogue 8 : "Oh mon Dieu, je suis si nerveuse. Je crois que je vais vomir." "Si tu le fais, vise bien [Nom]." [Les dialogues de nos fanfictions – Gage pour oubli de mention des Démoniaques]


	3. Minerva versus Dolores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva était en chasse.  
> Sa proie, ou plutôt sa cible, Dolores Ombrage.

Minerva était en chasse.  
  
Sa proie, ou plutôt sa cible, Dolores Ombrage.  
  
La raison ? Cette foutue idiote lui tapait sur les nerf. Et elle n'avait de professeur que le titre. En plus de blessé ses élèves.  
  
Minerva n'était pas idiote, elle avait vu que certains de ses lionceaux avaient des blessures aux mains. Et chaque fois après une retenue avec Ombrage. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre la raison de ces blessures.  
  
Minerva avait un gros avantage, elle était animagus. Et elle se transformait en chat. L'animal préféré de ce crapaud rose -oui Minerva était parfaitement au courant du surnom que les élèves donnaient à Ombrage-. Cette dernière savait probablement qu'elle était animagus, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue transformée.  
  
Elle marchait donc dans les couloirs, transformée en chat. Soudain, Minerva se sentit attrapée par la peau du cou, elle feula et faillit donner un coup de griffe à la personne qui l'avait attrapée, mais elle entendit :  
  
« Bonjour petit chat. » Oh oh, sa cible. Une moue féline s'apparentant vaguement à un sourire s'afficha sur son museau alors que l'horrible bonne femme la soulevait de façon à pouvoir la regarder de près. « N'est-tu pas magnifique ? » Dit Ombrage.  
  
Minerva la fixa, et se concentra pour reprendre forme humaine.  
  
Ombrage voyant le début du changement poussa un véritable hurlement et la lâcha, Minerva pas encore totalement retransformée tomba sur ses pattes et finit sa transformation.  
  
« Comme c'est gentil à vous de me dire ça, Dolores. » Dit Minerva avec un sourire légèrement sadique avant de s'éloigner, l'air d'être définitivement fière d'elle.  
  
Et elle laissa derrière elle, Dolores Ombrage en PLS sur le sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Mot du 04/07 : Chat [Mot du jour]  
> Fanart du 29/07 : https://i.imgur.com/axOMtum.jpg [Fanart du jour]  
> Écrire sur le fanart du 29 [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Écrire sur un chat [Qui est-ce]  
> 169\. Chat/Félin [Si tu l'oses]  
> Fandom du 18/06 : Harry Potter [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Personnage - McGonagall, Minerva [Retraçons Harry Potter]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le plus difficile pour Lucius ça n'avait pas été de faire comprendre à son père que non, il ne voulait pas épousé Narcissa, mais plutôt le cousin de cette dernière, Sirius. Ça son père l'avait assez facilement accepter.

Le plus difficile pour Lucius ça n'avait pas été de faire comprendre à son père que non, il ne voulait pas épousé Narcissa, mais plutôt le cousin de cette dernière, Sirius. Ça son père l'avait assez facilement accepter. Même s'il y avait eu la question des enfants, forcément Abraxas ne voulait pas voir leur nom tomber dans l'oubli. Orion n'avait pas ce problème, puisqu'il avait deux fils. Convaincre Orion Black non plus n'avait pas été le plus difficile.  
  
Le plus difficile n'avait pas non plus été de prouver à Sirius qu'il était sérieux. Les menaces des amis de Sirius avaient été claires, s'il blessait d'une quelconque façon le jeune Black, ils lui feraient payer. Très cher.  
  
Non, le plus difficile pour Lucius était de trouver le moment pour demander à Sirius s'il voulait l'épouser. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, Sirius était en sixième année, et lui en septième.  
  
« Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire quelque chose de particulier pour faire ta demande à Sirius ? » Lui demanda Narcissa alors qu'ils étaient attablés aux Trois Balais, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la dernière de l'année scolaire. Et son amie voulait voir sa petite amie. Un double rendez-vous, avait dit Narcissa avec un doux sourire.  
  
« Peut-être... » Dit-il l'air peu convaincu.  
  
La porte du bar s'ouvrit justement sur Sirius, qui était accompagné par la petite amie de Narcissa, ils discutaient avec animation. Les deux nouveau arrivant traversèrent le bar pour rejoindre leur table et Narcissa se leva en jetant un regard à Lucius, avant d'attraper le bras d'autre fille pour l'entraîner vers le comptoir en disant qu'elles allaient chercher les boissons.  
  
« Un problème avec Cissa ? » Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté du blond.  
  
« Elle essaie juste de me convaincre de faire quelque chose. »  
  
Sirius haussa un sourcil en fixant le blond.  
  
« C'est à dire ? »  
  
Lucius réprima un soupir. C'était définitif, il détestait Narcissa désormais. Du coin de l'œil il vit la cousine de Sirius lui adresser un sourire victorieux, comme si elle savait qu'il allait craqué. Le blond plongea la main dans sa poche, attrapant la bague qu'il gardait tout le temps sur lui depuis quelques jours.  
  
« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant la bague, légèrement tendu.  
  
Sirius cligna des yeux, un instant surpris.  
  
« Évidemment ! » Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser. « Je t'aime. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Lucius/Sirius Black [La roulette]  
> S comme Sirius Black [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défi Couple 13 : Lucius Malfoy x Sirius Black [Foire aux couples]  
> Demande en mariage 101 : Lucius Malfoy / Sirius Black [Les demandes en mariage]  
> Deux cent septième drabble à l'infini Lucius Malfoy / Sirius Black [drabble à l'infini]  
> L : Lucius Malfoy [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Trois cent trente-et-unième Et si : Et si Sirius avait été celui que Lucius épouse [Et si]  
> Personnage - Black, Sirius [Retraçons Harry Potter]  
> Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe [Foire aux baisers]  
> Cinquante sixième baiser : Un baiser après une demande en mariage [Le défi des baisers]  
> écrire sur un perso qui a les cheveux noir [Qui est-ce]  
> Situation 257 : A demande B en mariage [1001 situations]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime. » [Prompt par millier]  
> Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Prompt du 11/07/2020 : "Veux-tu m'épouser ?" [Prompt du jour]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]  
> Mot du 18/08/2020 : Bague [Mot du jour]


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite balade en balais après un entraînement

Tom ne pouvait que remercier n’importe quel dieu pour avoir mit sur sa route Erin, elle l’avait adopter. Et lui avait donner l’amour dont il avait eu besoin enfant. Tom était entré à Poudlard en sachant parfaitement ce qu’il fallait pour se débrouiller, et s’adapter peu importe sa maison.  
  
Il était devenu ami avec Lucretia Black, et ça avait compliqué au début, avec les autres Serpentard. Surtout la cousine de Lucretia. Walburga l’avait prit en grippe dès le départ, passant son temps à l’insulter. Jusqu’à ce qu’Abraxas Malfoy la remette à sa place.  
  
C’était peut-être pour ça qu’il avait eu le béguin pour le blond. Ils n’avaient que quelques mois d’écart, mais Abraxas était né en Juillet, tandis qu’il était né fin Décembre. Ils avaient une année scolaire d’écart. Après l’intervention d’Abraxas, Tom avait commencer à assister aux entraînement de l’équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et aux matchs. Juste pour le regarder voler. Alors qu’il n’appréciait pas spécialement le vol sur balais -oui okay il était nul sur un balais et il détestait totalement ça- et le Quidditch ne l’attirait pas plus que ça. Son changement d’attitude avait beaucoup fait rire Lucretia.  
  
Les années avaient passés, et son béguin s’était transformer, Lucretia l’avait poussé, un an plus tôt, à se déclaré. Et eh bien il avait prit son courage à deux mains pour le faire. Et depuis Abraxas et lui étaient ensemble.  
  
L’entraînement se termina et Abraxas envoya le reste de l’équipe aux douches, il vola ensuite en direction de Tom qui était installé dans les gradins.  
  
« Ça te dit un peu tour ? » Demanda le blond.  
  
« Non. » Répondit Tom avec un regard noir.  
  
Abraxas haussa un sourcil.  
  
« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as le vertige. »  
  
« Non, je n’aime juste pas les balais. » Et accessoirement il voyait le Quidditch comme un sport de suicidaire en puissance, vu certaines des manœuvres qu’ils faisaient. Et les cognards étaient selon lui des armes mortelles.  
  
« A cause de ton premier cours ? »  
  
Tom serra les dents, forcément, Abraxas était au courant hein. Lucretia lui en avait parler. Okay, c’était définitif, elle n’était plus sa meilleure amie. Tom croisa les bras et fixa son petit ami le défiant de se moquer.  
  
« Oui. Et alors ? »  
  
« Rien. » Abraxas se pencha et l’embrassa légèrement. « Désolé. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer avec moi ? »  
  
Tom fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.  
  
« Tu me fais confiance ? »  
  
« Oui. » Répondit Tom sans hésiter.  
  
Quand Abraxas se posa devant lui et l’invita a le rejoindre sur le balais, il hésita un peu, mais il accepta. Le blond volait très bien, et s’il avait d’abord été tendu, Tom se détendit petit à petit. Il parvint à faire taire son appréhension, et sa légère crainte. Car même s’il ne l’avouerai jamais, il avait un peu peur en étant sur un balais, ceci dit avec Abraxas ça allait, la présence du blond le rassurait. Et l’aidait à moins craindre ce vol. Voler en ayant l’occasion de voir le ciel orangé grâce au coucher de soleil, voler et pouvoir admirer les lumières de Poudlard s’allumer petit à petit au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait était merveilleux.  
  
Quand ils se posèrent, Tom retrouva avec plaisir la terre ferme, bien qu’étant légèrement déçu que ça n’ait pas duré un peu plus longtemps. Juste quelques minutes de plus, à profiter de ce moment avec Abraxas.  
  
« Alors, ça t’as plut ? » Demanda le blond en venant le prendre dans ses bras, le balais oublié sur le sol.  
  
« Oui, beaucoup. Mais je ne tenterai pas l’expérience seul. »  
  
« Oh mais tu sais, je serais toujours partant pour t’emmener voler. » Souffla Abraxas avant de l’embrasser. La nuit avait finit par tomber et les étoiles brillaient loin au dessus d’eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  Voldemort(Tom Riddle)/Abraxas Malefoy [La roulette]  
> Trois cent trentième Et si : Et si Voldemort avait été adopté [Et si]  
> 115\. Quiddich / golf [Si tu l'oses]  
> Personnage - Riddle, Tom Elvis [Retraçons Harry Potter]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> écrire sur un blond [Qui est-ce]  
> Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter [Fandom de la semaine]  
> M : Malfoy Abraxas (HP) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Défi baiser 36 : Un baiser sous les étoiles [Foire aux baisers]  
> Mot du 16/08/2020 : Étoiles [Mot du jour]  
> Prompt 103 : « Tu me fais confiance ? » [Prompt par millier]


	6. La Neige de Noël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit drabble tout mignon entre Hermione et Luna

Quand elle tomba sur Luna dans les couloirs pendant sa ronde, la nuit de Noël, Hermione fut surprise. Elle ne s’attendait pas à voir la Serdaigle hors de sa salle commune en pleine nuit. Luna respectait le règlement. Hermione s’approcha de la blonde qui regardait l’extérieur.  
  
« Luna ? »  
  
La Serdaigle sursauta et la fixa avec un air presque effrayer.  
  
« Hermione ! Tu m'as fait peur. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« Je fais ma ronde, et toi ? »  
  
« Je euh... » La blonde se mordit la lèvre et regarda dehors, son regard s’illumina littéralement et elle sourit, un magnifique sourire.  
  
« Luna ? »  
  
« J’attendais la neige. » Souffla la jolie blonde.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, la fixant d’un air incrédule, puis, elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et elle attrapa la main d’Hermione pour l’entraîner hors du château.  
  
« La nuit de Noël il neige partout sur terre, et cette neige est magique ! » Expliqua Luna en marchant.  
  
« Magique ? » Répéta Hermione.  
  
« Oui ! » Répondit Luna en s’arrêtant devant les grandes portes, elle dégagea sa nuque, dévoilant un flocon de neige dessinée, dissimulée en général par ses cheveux ou son col. « Quand tu es touchée par les flocon de cette neige, un flocon se dessine sur ta peau. La personne qui a le même que toi est ton âme sœur. C’est ce que maman m’a expliqué. » La jeune fille réarrangea son écharpe et poussa les portes avant d’entraîner Hermione sous la neige.  
  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’un flocon se dessine sur le bras d’Hermione, elle eu l’impression se sentir quelque chose effleuré sa peau, remontant sa manche elle fixa le flocon pendant une longue minute avant de regarder Luna qui lui souriait, un de ses sourires doux et rêveur.  
  
 _J’aime quand elle me sourit_ , songea Hermione, qui cligna des yeux surprise par cette pensée.  
  
« Luna... c’est le même que le tien. »  
  
La blonde cligna des yeux et... se jeta dans ses bras, Hermione la serra contre elle alors que Luna riait.  
  
Ça n’était que le début d’une très jolie histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 décembre 2020 :︎ Hermione/Luna Lovegood [La roulette]  
> Mot du 11/10/20 : Neige [Mot du jour]  
> H : Hermione Granger [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Défi Couple 46 : Hermione Granger x Luna Lovegood [Foire aux couples]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°123 - Placer le mot écharpe [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> UA Challenge 10 : UA!Âme Soeur [UA Challenge]  
> UA âme sœur de Décembre 2020 : Flocons [UA âme soeur du mois]  
> Personnage 51 : Luna Lovegood [Foire aux personnages]  
> ACTION 118 : Serrer quelqu’un dans ses bras [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> N : Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Lion : Personnage : Luna Lovegood [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Ecrire sur un personnage de Serdaigle [Qui est-ce]  
> Paroles 10 : "J'aime quand elle me sourit", Mylène Farmer, Maman a tort [Paroles à gogo]  
> 51\. neige [Si tu l'oses]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défi de l'extrême]


End file.
